The disclosure relates generally to fiber distribution systems and more particularly to an optical fiber distribution system including one or more optical fiber tether optically coupled to a distribution cable in a manner that organizes and/or provides a low profile tether.
In conventional optical fiber distribution systems, a lower fiber count branch may be spliced to fiber(s) of the distribution cable at a point along the length of a distribution cable in order to provide network access to users at points along the length of the distribution cable. In this manner, optical network service from the cable is split out to users at various points along the length of the distribution cable.